To date, we have collected samples from 76 neonates. Analysis of data has been completed on 37 neonates. Sixteen neonates had 3 growth markers analyzed ie. procollagen, bone specific alkaline phosphatase and osteocalcin. All 37 neonates had procollagen and bone specific alkaline phosphatase measured. Procollagen seems to be the best measure.